toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brokenstorm
Thank you for updating the wiki, Legend and I appreciate it. If you would like it, we will give you administrative rights on this wiki. Thanks, I don't really know what to do as an Admin, but I'll give it my best shot. Brokenstorm 19:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Do you work for Silicon Knights? You have helped this website out greatly. I'm glad your part of the team. :) --Aiolos 04:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I wish I did :). I'm only a fan. Brokenstorm 04:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Check out the fan fiction page :) I added a really cool template for fan fiction. Hopefully I will do this for items as well. Cool, looks good, I might try to write something if I got time. Brokenstorm 06:08, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Should I get rid of "Quests" and just change it to arenas and have Charm Quests under it? Also, should I get rid of "Humans" under Characters? I'm not sure about those, and I don't know if you can pick up quests in the game, it might be a continuing story line. --Aiolos 07:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I was thinking of merging charm quest with runic charm. That would only leave arenas so you might as well change it. I think the only quest you pick up are main quest such as go kill GRNDL. As for human I don't know what to do with it either. Brokenstorm 07:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) How about leaving "Humans" under characters for your squad mates, and people in the storyline. Also, should I create an "Other" for people like the norns under characters. --Aiolos 07:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. The "Other" could also be usefull if there are any surprises in the story. At worst we will have no need for it :). Brokenstorm 07:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Yea, I'll finish the suffixes later today. With the effects thing, it sounds good. --Aiolos 10:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough Hey Brokenstorm. Great job you're doing here. I'm sure you're spending all your spare time playing the game now that it's released, but I just wanted to give you a couple tips for when you come back. For an RPG, the most sought after information on the internet is usually a walkthrough. So my first advice would be create a new article named Walkthrough or Too Human Walkthrough and begin adding information to it. You don't necessarily have to write the entire walkthough, just get it started, and hopefully, people will jump in and help fill it out. I did the same thing for Mass Effect when it came out (since there were no admins yet), and it quickly took off and became a fully complete guide, as you can see. Other things that would be good to have in order to attract more visitors (potential contributors) are maps of in-game areas and player guides, such as a guide for each Archetype containing in-depth various tips on the best ways to play each. If you have any questions or comments, just shoot me a message. Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 20:31, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Problem report Since you were the last one to close a report, and also the most recently active admin, and also you were the last person to edit the page in question, I'm leaving this message for you. I was wondering if you had a chance to look at , its been open for nearly a month now, and we're attempting to close out any outstanding reports from the system. Do you guys have some form of "this page/info need improvement/updating" template or something similar that you can mark the page with? --Uberfuzzy 01:18, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Main page Why isn't the main page edit protected? Whispering 09:04, 23 December 2008 (UTC)